Forbidden Friendship
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: After another day of disappointment, pain, and hurt, Hiccup tries to escape his troubles by running off into the forest for a bit. Little does he know, but he will stumble across a mystery that will surely turn his life around, or perhaps end it...
1. His Strange Discovery

**Updating randomly .D.**

Tears silently dripped down his cheek, and he ignorantly wiped his sleeve across them as he ran.

_Vikings don't cry. Why am I crying?_

His mouth was pressed in a straight line, as he trudged through the undergrowth of the thick forest, stepping over jutting roots and hitting away low hanging branches. His small hand wandered up to his jaw, where a purple lump was slowly forming. Abruptly, he pulled down his hand, balling it into a fist by his side.

_The gods hate me._

In a huff, he slapped a gnarled branch out of his way. It snapped back though, smacking him straight on in the face. "Ugh!" He cried out, clutching his throbbing forehead.

_I guess that proves my point…_

Crossing his arms, he plopped down on a moss laced log, trying his best to ignore the sudden pain in his poor face. His stony expression only hardened as he reviewed the night…

There was a raid. Pretty normal, same amount of destruction, devastation, and disappointment as usual. He had been stuck in the forge again, repairing and sharpening weapons with his witty and tough acquaintance, being told off about how bad his idea of trying to kill a dragon was…

Hiccup, the poor teen had been to busy griping and ranting about his 'pure Viking-ness' to notice the stray bola on the ground. _That _is when the disaster happened.

The stupid thing had tripped him, and he fell down into the wagon of weapons. A club had whacked him in the jaw, and being startled by the sudden pain, he couldn't steady himself. The wagon that was full of the precious cargo had started rolling rapidly down the incline beside the forge, down the hill. Panicked, Hiccup had ran as fast as he could down the hill along with it, trying to grasp the handle that was bumping along behind it.

To focused to listen to Gobber's screams and yells, Hiccup barreled down the steep slope, _just barely _touching the handle. Oh gods, if he didn't save the wagon load…

You could say he was almost _too _focused.

Stoick had turned just in time to see a madly dashing Hiccup, and the wagon of weapons flying down the hill. Sadly the teens did also. Snotlout bit his tongue to try and stop his self from laughing, but the twins just burst out in giggles and guffaws. "Go Hiccup!" Tuffnut screamed sarcastically, pumping his fist in the air.

Hiccup turned his attention away at the worst moment. He looked over at the other teens, not noticing a jutting rock. It caught his foot, and he started to roll head-over-heels down the rest of the hill. This only sent the twins into rolling laughter, and Snotlout started to laugh to.

Astrid came rushing towards them, more concerned with the situation. "Nadder!" She yelled, pointing at a Deadly Nadder that was preparing to blast Hiccup, hovering above him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed, grabbing a bola from a passing Viking. Murmuring some very colorful words, he flung the bola through the air, where-thank Thor-it hit home, wrapping around the Nadder with its blinding speeds.

Hiccup sat there, bruised and out of breath, watching in dismay as the wagon rolled off the cliff, falling into the sea.

…He shifted on his log, face palming himself. If that was literally the most help he could offer during a raid…wow. He had just dumped half the armory into the sea. Such a _great _help. Now they lack in weapons, now Gobber and him will have to work overtime (Most likely him though, as a punishment), no friends to turn to, and he now earned himself eternal embarrassment. What a _fantastic _way to start the day.

Oh right, he still has to survive the day. _Just wonderful. _

Maybe he could just hang out here for a bit…in the forest. No other humans, no name calling, no ignorant glares…sounds something like Valhalla.

_I doubt I'll ever get there_

A frown seemed to fix itself permanently on his face, as he got up and continued his romp. Hiccup the Useless, Snotlout had spat out to him as he fled. Really, in his head, it seemed like a suitable name at the moment. And yet Snotlout is _family, _and he usually is the one to bully him.

Isn't family supposed to be supportive in these situations?

Apparently not in Hiccups world.

Holding his icy fingers to his throbbing forehead, he kept walking.

_Snap._

He whipped around towards the sound, fear starting to knot up his chest. Dragon? Wolf? Boar? Hopefully a cute little rabbit…oh Odin let it be a rabbit…

Slowly turning, he stopped in his tracks. Looking straight ahead.

And screamed. Of course, a manly scream. Or he wanted it to be like that. His war cry maybe?

This-this _thing _was hanging upside down from a branch, peering at him with glittering pale grey eyes. It was messed up looking, covered in pelts and dragon scales of many different colors. The cloak hung down, along with long, horribly tangled hair. It looked human...

Slowly, it gracefully crept down, still holding Hiccups sage green, wide eyed one. It tilted its head, looking at how he held himself. Hiccup stood frozen in terror. He watched as it looked him up and down, then locked eyes with his again.

_I am so dead.._

Then, it came out of its own crouched low posture, straightening its back and standing on two legs. Its movements were almost awkward for it. Hiccup slowly started to relax. From the look in its stormy grey eyes, it was obviously more curious than anything.

"Um…" He lisped, backing away slowly. It tilted its head, then followed his steps, turning backwards and walking almost in sync with him. Hiccup stopped. It stopped. The shadows were slightly washed away by the rising sun, and Hiccup could just barely make out a nose, and cheeks. "Huh." He mused. The thing opened its mouth, but instead of Norse…popping and growling noises escaped its lips. It sounded Awfully almost exactly like a dragon.

At this point, curiosity murdered Hiccups cat. He reached out, even as it flinched slightly. He carefully pulled down the hood of matted and muddy furs, watching as more tangled black hair tumbled out. A pale white face looked at him.

Well, it was human. And…it was female.

Its brows were furrowed, and it looked at Hiccup. Well, not really all of Hiccup. It was looking at his nasty bruise, with symphony echoed in her eyes. Hiccup just looked at how you could make out every bone in her face, and the soot and charred skin.

She backed away from him a step, before dashing over to a tree. Hiccup watched, fairly awestruck. She climbed it pretty fast, then disappeared into the canopy. Just as he thought the misfit was gone, she burst down, landing lightly on her feet. In her hands were leaves. But wait-not any normal leaves. The leaves that Gothi had in her home for…

Cuts and bruises.

How on earth did she know this? She looked fairly uncivilized. And no offence to her, maybe not very smart. She was very wild looking anyways. Why is she here? Why hasn't she killed Hiccup or something? And why…why is she giving him salve…helping him?

She started crushing the leaves in her hands, crinkling the leaves and ripping apart until they turned to a paste-like texture. Looking back at him, she stuck out her salve filled hands. Hiccup looked down at them. The pale skin was stained green at the palms, and the fingertips where almost black. Burnt.

Carefully, he took a fingerfull of the stuff and rubbed it on his cut. It stung at first, but then a relaxing cooling sensation followed.

"Uh, thanks." He said awkwardly, rubbing the extra goo off on his tunic. The girl dropped the slimy stuff, opening and closing her mouth slightly. Then, she examined him in sort of an 'hm' stance.

"Th…Thanks." She copied, having trouble with this new language. It was so much harder to shape the words. Seeing the boys confused and troubled face, she felt herself sigh.

"…Norse. You speaks that." She mumbled, in an off tone voice. Hiccup nodded, peering at her weirdly. Now she talks? "You alone. Thoughts Vikings travelled in packs…" she ranted on, remembering the familiar language which she spoke daily such a long time ago.

"Um, yah. I just messed up so…" Hiccup trailed off. Should he really share information with a complete stranger?

She chuckled slightly. Hiccup eyed her funny. "You doesn't trust me." She said in mid chuckle. Hiccup backed up slightly. Ok, so mysterious, alone, and insane?

"How do you know?" Hiccup questioned, stepping back one more step. He had also spotted the array of razor sharp dragon teeth held in place by a strip of tattered leather.

Along with the grey and pale scars that seemed to dance along her skin, winding and curling up her arms. She was young, about his age, but she just…

Seemed different. Also fairly anti-social.

"Eyes." She answered, tapping the skin by her own. She kept tapping, seeming to be stuck in that action. She stopped, and lowered to her original posture, crawling almost like a Monstrous Nightmare around Hiccup, and onto a boulder behind him.

There, she perched there like a Terrible Terror on it, looking at Hiccup.

_Defiantly insane…_

"I see it in your eyes…The way you stands as you is standing." Hiccup looked down at himself. Well, he was tense, and his knees where bent slightly, feet shoulder length apart. He was ready to run. He then whirled around to where she was sitting. The rising suns light now hit her face fully.

Hiccup found himself looking at her right cheek, just under one of her eyes.

A jagged, painful looking scar stood out proudly on her porcelain skin, curling almost around her whole eye. Hiccup had millions of questions, all demanding to be answered at once. So, the boy chose the most easiest one to say.

"Who are you?" He said, innocently enough. It was an acceptable question anyways.

Hiccup watched as the light grey of her eyes seemed to cloud over, becoming more stormy than before. He gulped. He totally wished that the snap had just been a rabbit…instead of this messed up, twisted mystery.

She sighed, crawling off the boulder and across the small clearing they were in. The dew of the grass didn't seem to bother the strange girl, as it seeped into her cloak and dirty, ragged tunic. She sat cross legged, looking up into the blue sky. Hiccup walked slowly towards her, still slightly unsure whether she was a friend or foe.

At first, a jumble of warbles, pops and growls exited her mouth, before she realized that there was a human nearby. She hadn't seen another of her species for so long, it was strange to see another being with the same flesh, same bone, and a being who spoke a different tongue.

So strange.

"What…" –_What is that word? Oh yes,-_"is your _na_me?" She sighed again, she pronounced that on a bit wonky. The human boy decided a bit, before speaking.

"Hiccup." He said a bit downheartedly, knowing she had just skipped over his previous question.

"Hiccup…runt?" She said, remembering what a shepherd had called a small sheep as he herded them through a farming field.

"I know right? What a unfair name." Hiccup breathed. The girl only nodded, but then rapidly turned her head towards the bush across from them. A growl sounded from her, and she leaped up into the canopy.

Just a few seconds later, a great bellowing voice echoed through the forest. "HICCUP! GET BACK HERE AND HELP WITH YOUR MESS!" 

His stony expression returned, and with one more glance up into the trees, he started running through the forest towards the village, and 'his mess'.

Yay!

_Ughh._

**I was sick ok? And I had just finished watching How To Train Your Dragon, the bestest movie ever, so yah. Sick and bored. Sick and bored of lying in bed and being sick and bored…**

**I know I have two other Fanfictions to do…but I have absolutely zero inspiration for them. Sorry! Please don't hate me.**

**But for those of you who care nothing of my other fanfictions, **

**Did you like my OC? Was she awesome? Should I continue? Was this awesome? Or was it so bad you wanted to take it, rub fish oil all over it, dump it in tar, cover it in feathers, then set it on fire, then send the ashes into space? (Creativity :D) Reviews greatly appreciated **


	2. Scales

"You are literally the first Viking to _ever _make that much destruction. I congratulate you!" Snotlout sneered, as Hiccup prodded towards the blacksmiths. Hiccup kept his mouth shut, and prayed silently that his cousin would get bored of name calling him.

But, really, the scrawny little boy was too wrapped up in his own head to give a care about his cousin's meanness. Once at the forge, a quite large building with a slightly sagging roof, he dashed in and slammed the door in Snotlouts face. A slight smile crept onto Hiccups face, as he heard Snotlout complaining about his bruised nose outside.

He tied a leather apron on himself, then headed over to the scrap metal pile. Yesterday, the day of Hiccups 'accident' he was punished into making as many weapons as he could. Or at least that's what his dad said in front of the village. At home, with his disappointed murmur, he just said to at least make a couple axes and a spear.

Heaving a chunk of metal towards the furnace, he just barely made it there. It thudded into the ashes, puffing them up everywhere. With a cough, Hiccup waved them all away. Catching his breath, he lifted it up onto the grate, above the furnace.

And his father thought blacksmithing would build him more muscle. _Yah sure, whatever dad._

Hiccup gathered wood, gently propping the logs in a position he figured would burn the best. Then, grabbing the flint and steel from the counter, he flicked the sparks onto the dried out wood. A flame came to life, and Hiccup carefully blew it. Soon enough, the wood caught flame. Now he waits.

The boy knew he should of pre-lit it. Sighing at his stupidity, Hiccup hopped up onto the counter, sitting. He fiddled with the little bits and pieces of metal and springs on it, officially bored.

He was itching to go back to the forest though.

Maybe to try to find that strange girl.

Or to maybe find the closest thing he had for a friend. Maybe…

Its just-she never said a thing to offend him. Nor did she tease him about how scrawny and useless he was. She didn't even comment about his wetted cheeks. She was just curious, wanted to figure him out. Vice versa for Hiccup. But he didn't even catch her name. Or what she was doing in the middle of a forest…or who she was.

Perhaps today he could find that out once he's done with his punishment. In reality, he didn't quite find this too much as a punishment. He actually enjoyed creating things. Although he would much rather create things other than weapons.

Like once, when he had made this pretty metal bracelet, with beautiful designs he engraved himself into it. It was originally for Astrid for Snoggletog. Sadly though, Snotlout had swiped it from him and presented it to her. Typical Snotlout. Poor Hiccup was sad, as she slipped it onto her wrist and shrugged. She liked it!

Although, he even got sadder when she thanked Snotlout instead of him.

_His _craftsmanship. _His _steady handed engraving. _All _his free time just wasted away. Brilliant.

He had spent the rest of that celebration sulking in the corner. He wasn't alone though, Tuffnut had been his sulking partner that night. The twins had a knife throwing contest…and betted on who would win. Tuffnut couldn't accept the fact that he had been out throwed by his own sister. And due to the bet, he lost his left horn on his helmet.

Hiccup shrugged, resurfacing from his thoughts. The metal was now red hot, and he threw on protective gloves. Grabbing his shaping hammer, he pounded the metal into a roughly shaped axe head. He worked out the bumps in the corners, then awkwardly used the tongs with his bulky gloves and set it on the table across from the furnace. Now it had to cool. Which may take a few hours.

Hiccup dumped water on the fire, and wetted the embers and coals down. He pulled off his gloves almost excitedly, then tidied up a bit before he opened the creaky door. Wiping some soot off his forehead, along with some sweat from the heat, he walked down the road. All around him, he could hear the pounding of hammers and the slamming of wooden planks. Repair day.

Most of the houses had at least one hole in them, but some could hardly be called houses anymore. Behold, the only other creature who makes more destruction than Hiccup, the dragon. Except, dragons were muscle layered, fire spewing, agile creatures. So really, the only thing he had in common with them was destruction.

Sighing, Hiccup walked from the village and towards a worn path that lead to the lush forests of Berk.

_Now which way? _

He looked around, before taking a random left. Pretty soon the well-worn path disappeared, and the rocky and bumpy terrain took its turn. This time, Hiccup wasn't upset, or his vision was blurred in tears, so he now could take in the silent beauty of the forest.

In the mid-day sun, the leaves took on a brighter hue of green. You could make out almost every vein that laced through the leaf. It was quite extraordinary. Vikings had no time though, to look at the 'pretty leaves'. But Hiccup did.

He looked down suddenly, cursing silently. He had stepped right into a small stream, and the water was seeping into his boots. Hastily stepping out, he flicked his foot back and forth. He looked quite foolish, hopping on one foot at a time, trying his best to squeeze some water from the leather and fur boots.

Hiccup stopped, hearing a slight giggle from the trees. A tap on his shoulder. He turned, and almost had a mini heart attack. There she stood, smiling. The smile looked weird on her, as her face probably wasn't used to such flexes.

"Oh gods, please stop trying to scare me to death." Hiccup breathed, untensing and ignoring his now soaking wet, cold feet. The girl smiled again, and looked him up and down.

"Hiccups gotta pay more attentions." She mused. He frowned slightly. So she saw his little accident…

"You have to learn some grammar." He shot back, crossing his arms. What a great comeback.

She tilted her head slightly, almost like a confused dog. "Gra-Grammar?" She sputtered out with difficulty. What is with the Vikings and their weird words?

Hiccup sighed, brushing it off. He turned back to her, and started walking. She followed, looking down at his feet and legs. The way he bent his knees slightly with every step, and how he naturally balanced himself. Still looking at his walking, she tried to copy.

It was rocky. Instead of little knee movements, they were large and wonky. Tongue slightly out, she maneuvered herself in this weird way he carried himself. Hiccup turned back, raising a eyebrow. He disguised his sudden laugh with a cough. She looked like she had ants in her pants, legs moving in chopping movements.

She growled, in that weird language she used, and lowered back to her dragon like movements. _What a retarded way to walk. _She thought. _Anyone could easily see you._

Hiccup watched as she climbed a tree with her strange grace, and started leaping from branch to branch. _Show off._ He scoffed. Soon enough though, her hands were scratched up from grasping the rough bark, and she lept down. The boy thought anybody else would be in pain, but she didn't seem to care.

Soon they got to their familiar clearing, and she hung upside down from the branch she did yesterday. Her wild hair hung down with her cloak, and some of it fell into her eyes. Hiccup wondered how she hung upside down for as long as she does, without getting dizzy or lightheaded. Strange.

Hiccup sat on the moss covered boulder, looking at her cloak. It was strange. She had dozens of different dragon scales on it, from the deep scarlet of a Monstrous Nightmare, to the light baby blue of a Deadly Nadder. Also an unrecognizable scales, like a deep purple, or a metal like slate grey one. Pelt of all different types held it together between the gaps of the scales. Under the warm looking cloak, she wore a tattered, mud and charred tunic. It looked like it used to be a blue though. She had fishnet wrapped around her waist, along with a strip of worn, ripped leather. The leather had holes in it, holding different types of teeth-dragon teeth.

And it looked like she sharpened them.

Her pants were leather, patched up with either more scales or worn out fabric. She had a necklace to, with a teardrop shaped, obsidian black scale. What's with her and scales anyways? Where they from the dragons she killed? Or maybe trading? No, she doesn't look like a trader. Mostly those people are the best dressed.

No offence to her, but she wasn't the best dressed person he's ever seen.

Hiccup looked up at her face. Oh great. She was tapping the skin beside her eye again, right were her scar looked the deepest. It was quite strange that scar. It curled around her eye, almost to the eyebrow. To precise to be a dragons doing.

She kept tapping, looking into the distance, her eyes stormed over again. Her other hand hanged limply beside her. She must get to much sun or something. This was really creeping Hiccup out. Oh gods, if his dad ever knew about his choice in friends.

Well, friend.

"You ok?" He said, looking at her stormy expression. The next thing she did surprised him.

"Yesterday…" She whispered. Still tapping. Right on that spot, every time.

"Yesterday?" Hiccup gulped. Now she was just scaring him slightly. Her stormy gaze looked towards him. Her eyes…they looked almost pained. Her eyebrows slightly raised. Ignoring her hair as it swung in front of her face. She stopped tapping for a second, finger frozen just above her skin.

"Hiccup asked who I was, I remember now…" Her finger tapped one more time, before she lowered it. "Ah yes, Hiccups very…curious."

"Oh, yah. You don't have to talk about that though…" He shrugged. Now this was getting awkward. She shook her head, hopping down from the tree she was hanging upside down from.

"I trusts Hiccup. Hiccup trustful right?" She asked, her stormed eyes finally clearing. Hiccup slowly nodded. "Who are you? That's what you asked?" She listed, nodding to herself. Hiccup could just make out her slight uncomfortable feeling. "Well…"

**Cliffy! Whoo hoo! So, did you like my strange little OC? She has quite the history, I had to write it down. But you guys have to wait until the next random update. **

**So, Hiccup now has a friend. Quite a ****_special _****friend, but a friend neverless. I want your opinions on this chapter! Good? Bad? Completely and utterly terrible? Or face-palming ridiculous? Majestically beautiful? **

**A big thanks to Nightfury999, Sparkyzeta, Myself (guest), and Mark (guest) For their amazing reviews! **


	3. Tree Treading

**I own nothing. (sniffle) all of it belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowel. Besides of course, my Oc and the plot. I only own that. :D**

_"Well…"_

She blew out a breath, shaking her head. "You is curious Hiccup, I know." She sighed, glancing up at his freckled, anxious features. Opening her mouth, then closing it, she frowned. "But-I's not ready…"

Hiccup leaned back from his curious stance, disappointed look crossing his face. She looked sad. Hiccup ran a hand through his auburn hair, shrugging. Trying to make sure he didn't look _to _disappointed at least.

The girl across from him must of sensed this though. A small, but noticeable smirk suddenly appeared mischievously. "Hiccups, do yous want to know my name though?" She asked innocently enough. Hiccup smiled then, nodding. At least now he could call her things other than 'it' 'her' or 'strange girl'.

"I am Tova." She said almost grandly, beaming. Hiccup stopped for a second. Ok…Tova. Really, he was kind of expecting something _maybe _a bit more…well…ok. Tova.

"In that case, nice to meet you Tova." Hiccup chanted, smiling back at her with an almost crooked grin. Tova seemed happy. She had never heard her name in Norse before…it was interesting.

"Just know I trusts you Hiccup. I just wasn't ready." She confirmed, getting up and walking around. Hiccup decided to go along with it. Tova went back to her branch, as he was calling it now, and lifted herself onto it easily. It was weird though, how someone so skinny and perhaps weak looking could be capable of such things.

Balancing on it with her worn, thin looking boots she peered down at Hiccup. "Why don't you come up?" Tova asked.

"Well, I can't exactly-"Hiccup started, but was quickly interrupted as one of her hands wrapped around his wrist, yanking him up with an iron grip much like his father. With a surprised yelp, he dangled for a second before grasping the branch in front of him. Sure he wasn't that heavy but-wow. What a way to show off strength. "Help please?" He asked calmly enough. Tove smiled then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up onto the branch.

Hiccup gripped it, on all fours. He looked up to see Tove, standing perfectly balanced on two feet. She bent down, coming face to face with him. "What are you doing?" She questioned, gesturing down at his pose right now. Hiccup couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us can, well, do what you can do" He pointed out. Tove crossed her arms, smirking again.

"Yous can learn though." She lisped, suddenly gripping his tunic. Hiccup tightened his grip on the branch, suddenly scared. "Let go! I won'ts drop you." She carried on. Ever so slowly, Hiccup gulped and let go of the branch slightly. He regretted that.

Tove's grip on his tunic hardened, and she pulled him up into a standing position. Hiccup felt like closing his eyes, suddenly afraid. She kicked both his dangling feet into place on the branch, and now he was mirroring her poise.

_This actually isn't that bad._

Until of course, she let go of him. Great, now Hiccup had to balance himself. This will end well.

Tove looked pleased with herself. Then, she turned around unfairly easy, and started walking. Apparently expecting Hiccup to follow.

Carefully, he took a step. Ok, so far so good. Another step. Doing good. Then, he made the mistake of trying to walk as Tove did. Sure, he did good for the first two and half steps then…

Yah. You could say that Hiccup happened.

"Gah!" He cried out, as he miss stepped on the dry, rough bark. You could hear Tove sigh, then gracefully whip around, her hand wrapping around his splayed out leg, catching him just before he hit the ground. Hiccup looked up from his upside down, awkward position. He expected to maybe see Tove out of breath, or struggling with his weight but…no. She looked fine. Maybe the _slightest _bit annoyed but other than that, fine.

Hiccup let out a surprised gasp, as she let go of him. Luckily, and as she knew, he was only mere centimetres from the ground. So, he landed lightly on his shoulders, legs flopping down along with him. He was very lucky that the branch wasn't to far off the ground.

Tove crouched down on the branch, looking at him. With another sigh, she stated, "You Vikings are truly useless." Hiccup should have been offended, but instead he went along with the joke.

"What makes you think that?" She looked at him for a moment, then gestured to his current position.

"I don't know. Maybe's its yours skill levels." She pause for a second, then tapped her noggin. "Also's your heads level." Hiccup laughed a little at this. Its true though- Vikings tend to prefer brawn over brains.

Ok, so she has a humor. They could get along well, those two…

**What a let down! I'm so mean! All that suspense for nothing! Well, that is if you even felt suspense. Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than others…I just thought it would be good to end it there. Otherwise, the chapter would start dragging on.**

**Also, sorry about the disappointment. But when you think about it…its only chapter three, and this is a mystery genre, so if I just solved the mystery all of the sudden…it just wouldn't work. Be patient though. All good things come to those who wait. J**

**And thanks again for all the awesome reviews, Myself (guest), Storspeaker, Guest, and Nightfury999. The follows and faves to! Can't forget those. Ok, I'm done talking. See ya in the next random update :)**


	4. Poor Hiccup

**Sooo sorry for the long wait! My Microsoft Word kept on lagging extremely bad and randomly shutting down. But it's finally fixed so, I can start writing again! Yay! I do not own the miraculous world of Httyd, nor the characters. They belong to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks! I only own my OC, and plot :)**

Hiccup was leaning against the boulder, drawing a gradient purple flower that was attempting to poke through the soil. Tove watched him carefully, how his hand moved nimbly across the page, all the random lines of charcoal slowly coming together into one, beautiful picture.

He looked over at her, slightly smiling at her focus on his hands. She looked so...awed. Tove caught his gaze with her bleached eyes, only for a second before gently taking Hiccups notebook out of his hands. She looked at the picture, running bony fingers along the lines, wondering how he captured the image of the flower so easily on the paper. Curious, she flipped through it, seeing his other pictures. More flowers, some leaves, some deer, and he even drew a berry. Hiccup watched as she flipped through his leather bound book, finding it funny how her eyes stayed wide, resembling an owls.

"How does he do that?" She muttered most likely to herself, tilting her head like a curious Terrible Terror. She handed the book to him after an awkward minute of silence, looking at him weird. "So? How does you do it Hiccups?"

Oh.

"Well...erm...uh...I kind of just do it. I don't know how." Hiccup stated, also reviewing the various pieces he had made over the years. He shut the book, tucking the charcoal pencil in as well. Inserting the notebook into his vest, Hiccup stood up to stretch his legs, careful not to step on the small flower in front of him.

Tove came up from her crouching position, and crawled over towards the flower. It was deep, violet, with smooth petals and an orange center. The petals where gracefully shaped, each one like an almond. A bright orange-gold center was in a circular shape, like the shields that lined the walls of armory. Tove ran her fingers over one of the baby-soft petals, as gently as she had with Hiccups drawing, letting the dewdrops that gathered under the petal soak into her near burnt, black fingertips. She exhaled, sitting in front of it and smelling her floral scented fingers.

Hiccup watched her carefully for a second, confused at her strange and random actions. But he shrugged, then stretched a little before sitting across from her. "I should get going." He stated, looking up at the fading sky.

In truth, Hiccup much rather not go home. Here he never got picked on, it was mostly nice and quiet, and Tove was always willing to listen to all of Hiccups theories, stories, and griping. Even when he started pouting about how mean Snotlout and his friends where to him, she'd just nod, from her upside down position on her branch.

She_ listened_ to him.

Back home, he was never really listened to…unless of course during a raid. You know, when they have to listen to him scream as he runs away from dragons…yah.

Hiccup looked at the boulder he was sitting against. Even though it wasn't comfortable, he really wanted to just stay there, drawing, with Tove peering over his shoulder, fascinated.

"See you tomorrow" He finished. Tove smiled crookedly, nodding. She sat up when he did, and walked with him until he passed the mossy boulder, waving at him as he trampled though the woods. And as soon as she couldn't hear his footsteps, she turned, also exiting the small clearing.

She had work to do.

Hiccup silently pushed open the door to his house, wincing as it squeaked. He peered in, seeing his dads hulking figure sitting on a stool, poking the fire with a sword. As quiet as he could, he shut the door, cursing in his mind as it squeaked louder, and clicked into the lock loudly.

Maybe dad didn't hear though. He carefully started up the stairs, thankful for the soft, quiet soles of his boots.

But, of course,

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you." His father's voice boomed, as he turned on the small stool. Hiccup paused where he was, turning to him carefully. What now? "Hiccup, we're going on another hunt for the nest. I'll be gone for a few weeks, maybe even a month." What is he getting at…? "Gobber's gonna train new recruits while I'm gone"

Hiccups face lit up. Was his father finally going to train him? Will he finally be able to be a warrior? Get a girlfriend? Kill a dragon? Fit in?

"And I was wondering…" Hiccup leaned in slightly, excited. This couldn't be happening. His number one dream…oh Thor.

"If you could maybe help Gobber maintain the arena, and work a bit more time in the forge for him. He would really appreciate it." Stoick said, as he gathered some extra clothes swords and armor into a basket.

Hiccup blew out a breath, sighing. "Yah yah ok." He muttered, rolling his eyes at his excitement before. Why in Asgard would his father ever let him in training? Why would he even think that?

Stoick nodded, plopping his helmet on his head, and hefting the basket onto his shoulder, putting a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Well, work hard, and don't give Gobber too much trouble. I'll be back, probably."

Hiccup attempted a smile, nodding at him. Stoick patted his back, quite roughly, then turned towards the door, shutting it behind him.

"And I'll be here, maybe." The lanky boy muttered, turning to walk up the stairs to his room, plopping down on a small wooden bed, staring at the roof disappointed.

As he stared up at the dusty wooden beams, he frowned. Would he ever be known as something other than 'Useless?' What if he never got the chance? What if…

And the thoughts went on and on, as his bright sage green eyes slowly shut, and sleep pulled him under its comforting veil.

**Sorry it's a bit short. With school, and a test coming up, I don't have very much time to work on this. But, the test is in two days, so I'll be free of constant studying. OK, maybe not constant. **

**And also, do you think Toothless should somehow be incorporated into this? I'm sure I'll be able to get him in there. Just a note, to, there will be NO romance between Hiccup and Tove. They are just, like, BEST FRIENDS, in case any of you were wondering.**

**Poor Hiccup to. In this story, if you're confused, Gobber was not successful in getting Hiccup into training so…poor Hiccup. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews from last chapter! You guys are the best! And I feel honored about how many follows and faves this story has gotten. Again, sorry for the wait, and,**

** See you later!**


	5. Training

'Ay! Hiccup lad! Wake up!" Gobber called at the top of his lungs from outside the door, banging on it with his hammer prostectic hand. Hiccup groaned and rolled over, only to find himself fall flat on his face on the hardwood floor.

Curse that small bed.

Half awake, he stumbled to his feet, pulling on his boots and vest (since it was cold, he just slept in his clothes). Then, after making sure his sketch book was in his furry vest, he walked down the steps, towards the persistent noise of banging on the door. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he swung open the door, jumping back in a split second before a metal hammer came smashing down on him. Suddenly alert, Hiccup glared up at the Viking that towered above him.

"Gobber! Watch it!" He grumbled, shading his eyes from the bright sunlight. Gobber chuckled at the small boys attitude. Hiccup walked past him, annoyed. Gobber followed him, chatting about the 'schedule' for today, and what he has planned for his little dragon fighting class.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit jealous…ok a lot jealous of the lucky teens. Everyone his age in the village but him! How was that fair at all? Heck, even Fishlegs made it in! Fishlegs! Hiccup shut up his mind. He should be happy for his somewhat-friend. Acquaintance.

"Hiccup! Ya' there?" Hiccup snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, yah?" He prattled, turning towards the peg legged man. "I said, can you please help me get out the shields?" Gobber persisted. Hiccup nodded, letting Gobber lead him down through the village, into the outskirts. Gobber then stepped onto a stone bridge, and walked towards the arena, which was inlaid in a seaside cliff.

Gobber hefted up the metal gate, locking it in place for now. Hiccup walked across the large arena, quite jumpy whenever a dragon growled or banged against its cell door. He opened the supply closet (with quite some difficulty, stupid rusting door) and started rolling shields out, since it would be too hard to carry them all. So, after a while in the fresh morning light, he set the last shield down in the middle of the wide stone floor, then looked over at Gobber.

"What are they doing today?" Hiccup said, referring to the lessons. Gobber chuckled, walking over a large, heavy duty door, patting it. "Gronckle today." He smiled, then hobbled over towards the metal gate, opening the entrance. "They should be here any moment. Hiccup, you can stay and watch if you want" Gobber offered, looking at the skinny boy. He shrugged.

"Ok." Hiccup answered, strolling out of the arena, and up were he could watch through the iron mesh that served as the roof for the large place. With a small huff, he leaned against a bar, his disappointment of yesterday catching up with him. He turned, hearing the distant sound of talking. Looking at the bridge, he saw the lucky teens walking towards their training, laughing and making fun of each other. Hiccup felt a slight frown come on his freckled features.

Oh how he longed to be as lucky and happy as those other kids down there. But hey, at least he had Tove…but she couldn't always be there with him.

Pretty soon they were all lined up, all with different weapons, all listening to Gobber as he announced the many great things about killing dragons, some extra tips, and how the best trainee would be able to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village!

_ Oh joy. Yippee!_

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the Blacksmiths excitement. It only got interesting when Gobber marched over to the Gronckles cage, resting his hand on the handle. He could just hear Gobber's voice over the roaring on the other side of the thick iron, as it louder and louder. "Now before we begin today, what's your most important thing in battle?" Gobber said coolly, wrapping his beefy hand around the release handle. Hiccup almost laughed when he saw his cousins panicked face._ And he says he's not afraid of anything…_ Hiccup thought grimly.

Fishlegs gulped. "A s-shield?" He whimpered, gripping his hammer tightly.

"Great job, yes that's right Fishlegs. Now, you guys can demonstrate how you use a shield." Gobber sneered, pulling the lever, swinging the doors open, as letting the roweled up Gronckle shoot out. It scooped up some stray rocks in its massive, strength eight jaws, then looked around the arena with glaring angry eyes.

In a whirr of more panic, all the teens dove towards the shield pile Hiccup had made, then look around wildly for the hovering dragon.

"Hey! That's my shield!" someone yelled. Hiccup looked down, seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut brawling over a black painted shield with a deadly looking skull on it.

"Pffft, no I was here first!" Ruffnut yelled back.

"Hey, go get that one. It has a flower on it, girls like flowers." Tuffnut said with a smirk. Ruffnut snarled and yanked it out of Tuffnuts hands, hitting it right on his helmet with a loud **_thwack_**. She then smiled like her brother had, holding out the shield.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it" She stated, waving it teasingly in front of her brothers dazed face. Of course, the Gronckle now thought this was a good time to attack, so it lazily shot a fireball of molten rock at them, exploding the shield to ash and splinters and knocking the twins to their butts. Gobber laughed.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! Out!"

"What?" they both said, holding their dizzied heads. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty, how many shots does a gronckle have?" Gobber continued, eyeing the action as Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs scurried around.

"Uh five?" Snotlout guessed, diving out of the way as the rock class dragon charged him with a frightening growl.

"Six!" Fishlegs yelled proudly, happy that he knew the answer. His triumph, however was cut short when the Gronckle launched a flaming rock towards him, blasting his shield away. With a yelp, he snatched his hand down, checking for burns before flailing his arms and running away. Gobber nodded, rolling his eyes as the pudgy boy dashed away.

"Fishlegs, out."

Astrid elegantly flipped over a shot the Gronckle launched, coming down into a roll and landing on her feet. Was that even possible? Hiccup gazed at her dreamily, as she preformed more acrobatics before rolling over beside Snotlout, who was looking around quickly, worry clear in his eyes. But as soon Astrid came beside him, he tried to even his features, looking as calm and smooth as possible. "Hey Astrid, I just moved into my parents basement. Wanna come workout? You look like y-" his flirting was rudely interrupted as the gronckle blew a wave of white hot flame towards the two. Astrid easily dodged.

With a somewhat 'manly' scream, as he called it, he ducked and looked at his now destroyed mace. "Snotlout, out." Astrid ran around, dodging shots, then started charged with her axe, but was surprised as it clanged on the Gronckles thick, rocklike hide.

"The underbelly! You have to get its underbelly!" Hiccup yelled, trying to help. Astrid nodded, expecting another charge from the dragon as she whirled around. But the angered Gronckle looked at Hiccup, spewing out a blast of more lava like flame. Hiccups eyes widened, as he dived out of the way quickly, luckily only getting some of his arm charred. It still hurt like hel though.

With the distraction, Astrid let out a great war cry and slammed her axe on a chink in the Gronckles armor, and with a whimper, it flew quickly away, a huge bruise forming on its chest. She was disappointed still. It didn't break skin.

** Hey guys, sorry if it's a bit short.**

** I may put this on hold for a while, maybe pre-write some chapters, because right now I'm really tempted to start another fanfiction for HttyD…and also I got almost no feedback on the last chapter, which kind of saddens me :(**

** BUT NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS So, no worries there. Review please? :)**

** Bye!**


	6. Dragon Traps

**Hmmm, not too sure about this chapter. I wanted to start some action, but I wasn't sure how for a long time. So this is kind of a testing chapter, and I may or may not replace it. I still hope you enjoy, and thanks for waiting that long wait **

"How in all nine worlds do you manage to get hurt _outside _the ring?" Snotlout scoffed, loudly. Probably loud enough for Astrid to hear, but she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Hiccup pretty much did the same thing, but he was cradling his stinging arm. "No, really, please share Hiccup"

Hiccup sighed, glaring ahead. Oh, so Snotlouts being persistent today? Yay.

Truly, Hiccup himself had no idea how he managed this 'accomplishment'. Maybe dragons just had a tendency to attempt to kill the boy? He sure was an easier target, but seriously? Do they have to _always _seem to aim for him?

Much to Hiccups surprise, Snotlout got tired of Hiccups reactionless stance, so he simply shoved past his smaller cousin and caught up with the others as they headed towards the docks, their usual hangout place. A place Hiccup wasn't really welcome to.

Hiccup headed the opposite direction, inland. Peering back and forth, he slipped into the cover of the thick woods. Absent-mindly, Hiccup rubbed at the small black specks of charred skin on his elbow, looking around carefully for any signs of movement. He stepped over a familiar small stream, careful not to trip on a large trees thick roots, and pushed past a large bush.

He looked around the small clearing, his gaze sweeping over the old boulder, the small purple flower, and the low hanging branch. Hiccup sat down on the cool boulder, in the shade. Huh.

_Where is she?_

Shrugging, he straightened out his arm, assessing the damaged skin. Luckily, it was only the surface of the skin. The worst was his elbow, as it had angry splotches of beet red skin and flecks of burnt, beyond saving shriveled skin. Slightly disgusted, Hiccup started picking at it, watching as the flakes of burnt flesh fluttered down to the bright green grass like feathers.

He looked around again. Was she not around today or something? Did something happen? Maybe he should just return to the village. Hiccup sighed, frowning. He was kind of wanting to talk to someone about today...

A sudden snap came from his left. He whipped around towards it, noticing the rustling bushes. Hiccup gulped.

"Ah!" He yelped as a weight crashed into him. He looked up, alarmed, to see an equally alarmed Tove, her face disoriented looking.

"Oh! Hiccups! Uh-I" She scrambled off him, awkwardly standing and helping him up. Hiccup dusted off his tunic, a small smile tugging at his lips. He had never seen Tove like-this.

His smile straightened when he saw her bloodied, cracked knuckles starting to crust with scarlet around the edges of the deep cuts. She saw him looking, and popped her hands under her cloak quickly, holding her breath.

"What happened to your..?" He gestured to her covered hands. Tove shrugged, smiling a obviously fake smile.

"Nothing." She simply said, eyes darting around. She seemed jumpy, and kept twirling and looking around. "Sorry Hiccups, I um have to go…can'ts talk today!" She yelped, before darting into the thick brush. Hiccup tried to run after her, but he heard loud bellowing yells from behind him.

Making rash decisions, he simply turned and ran back to the safety of the village, occasionally looking over his shoulder, glancing back, as the yells got fainter and fainter, till just small voices that flowed along with the wind.

Questions hammered at his head, as Hiccup entered the village. Hopefully Tove is ok, was one of the main concerns highlighted. Shaking his head, as if to shake the irritating questions away, he trudged on through the worn down pathway. He pulled his slightly charred sketchbook from his vest pocket, he scribbled down some random thoughts and questions as he walked, just too at least get them out.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, he slammed the book close, shoving his book back into his vest. Blowing out another breath, he turned towards the forge. Maybe if he distracted his mind with something else…he could just wait until tomorrow…then ask Tove what in Odin's beard was going on!

Pushing the door open, he started heating up and softening some iron.

The day dragged on painfully slow, as slow as the molten metal as some drops oozed from its cast. So far, Hiccup had crafted two more axes, a spear head, and a small dagger with the leftover scraps. He tied the spearhead securely to its handle with a leather strap, testing its weight as he pulled a final knot tightly.

He imagined him throwing this magnificent spear at an unsuspecting dragon, downing it in front of the whole village. He thought how he would slice out its huge, still beating heart, and happily give it to his father. His father would beam, and declare him the best ever son….

Pfft. Yah right.

How could Hiccup ever do that? He also recoiled at the thought of shredding through a _live animal, _and ripping out its organs…hearing its cries….

Feeling sick, Hiccup set the spear on the work table. Great. Now he'll never get that image out of his head.

Shaking off the feeling, he poked his head out the large front window, seeing the reds and oranges reflecting off the roiling waves of Berks ice cold oceans. Dusting some ash off him, he took off his to big leather apron and switched it for his furry vest. With a small rumble in his stomach, Hiccup hurriedly made it to the mead hall.

Puffing, he pushed the large heavy doors open, slipping inside before they slammed down on him. Inside it was warm, with a soft and welcoming yellow glow of the great fire in the middle. The amazing smell of cooked chicken wafted around the room, along with the dirt and sweaty smell of Vikings.

Mouthwatering, Hiccup made his way towards the food laid out on a table, happy to be early. That means he gets first dibs!

Picking up a modest amount of food, the boy made his way towards his usual table. One far off in the corner, only really occupied by him. Sometimes Gobber, but mostly just Hiccup. Lucky Hiccup, gets a table _all _to himself. Woo. Yay.

Plopping down in a hard wooden seat, Hiccup started munching on his delicious – maybe a bit dry – chicken. He only looked up as the rest of the teens filed in, along with Gobber and a few other Vikings who decided to stay behind. Mostly just farmers though.

Gobber came to sit beside his apprentice, along with Mulch and Bucket. Hiccup was grateful for company, even it was two scraggly farmers and a blacksmith. The three seemed to be in a conversation, Hiccup noticed, as Mulch kept pressing on and on and Gobber nodding. Bucket just encouraged Mulches statements, with blubbering gibberish he usually talked with.

"-all of them. Trashed. Only the one I hid under the brush didn't get destroyed." Mulch sighed, stroking his fluffy brown beard. Gobber looked surprised.

"Did ya' see anyone around?" The blacksmith questioned, as he adjusted his stone tooth.

"Well, Bucket here thought he saw a kid, runnin' off pretty darn fast. We also found blood on one of the traps, but it could be from anyone!" Mulch answered, gesturing wildly with his calloused hands.

" 'Might have been them twins. Should ask those two later…they usually spill." Gobber thought aloud. Hiccup glanced between the group, absorbing their conversation. Putting pieces together.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiccup asked indirectly, at anyone who would reply. Mulch shrugged, looking over at him.

"All the dragon traps are trashed. Can you believe it? Who would do such a thing?" The farmer breathed out, looking as disbelieving as his tone. Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe the twins got bored" He answered simply, looking over at the said pair. Currently, they were attacking each other with their food.

Mulch nodded at his answer, looking over at the twins. "I should ask 'em later." He grumbled, before starting to eat his meal. Hiccup, with his glum face, was already finished. He picked up the wooden plate and put it in the building pile by the huge, warming fireplace. Running a hand through his ruffled brown hair, he started for the exit…

…and of course didn't notice Snotlouts stuck out foot…

And embarrassingly landed right in front of Astrid, right on his face. Snotlout laughed, and Astrid only glared ahead and simply walked over Hiccup, pushing the air out of him.

Bruised and annoyed, Hiccup stumbled to his feet, dusting himself off. Snotlout and the twins threw out rude and hurtful comments that Hiccup decided to ignore. Letting out a deep breath of frustration he pushed past a laughing Snotlout, exiting quickly and slamming the door close loudly, making everyone jump.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths Hiccup. One day you can punch his cocky, stupid, good for nothing face. Just not today. Keep walking, keep walking. _He thought over and over, walking stiffly through the darkening village. Rubbing his now bruised _and _charred arms, he walked towards the edge of the village.

And stopped when he reached the edge of the forest.

He looked into the dark forest, denying whether he should go. He knew he shouldn't go at night, because it was dangerous…but for some reason he was tempted. Probably because his mind recognized the forest as a place of peace and quiet and freedom, instead of a dangerous, dragon packed vast woods that he could easily get lost in, in the dark.

But maybe Tove could be there?

Maybe not though, she may very well be sleeping or-whatever she does.

Then again, he thought unsurely, what could Tove do to make him feel better? Sure she listens to his problems, but she can't prevent them. Well, there is a chance he could ask her to beat up Snotlout for him…

No, that'd be mean. But also pretty awesome.

Hiccups troubled thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanging noise from the left. Jumping, Hiccup gasped in surprise. That was the sound of a trap closing!

**Ok, how was that? Is four pages ok? I would like your honest opinions, but if they're mean or something (flames) just know that they will be ignored. However, constructive criticism is welcome, I love to find out new ways I can improve my writing! **

**Again, sorry about that long wait, as I said, it was kind of hard to write this chapter. Sorry!**

**And wow, I'm amazed at how many follows and favs this fanfic got! Thanks so much guys! :)**

**Ok, I'm done rambling. You can go now and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	7. A Sudden Departure

Hiccup immediately dropped down behind a bush. Carefully, he pushed the branches apart. Nothing but a closed trap. Its jaws were closed tight together on a poor stick, now snapped in half because of the force.

Shrugging, Hiccup went to get up. But then a large crash racked through the still, night air making him almost gasp out. Crouching again behind the bush, he brushed the tangled branches apart to see a large rock on top of a dented and bent dragon trap, the spiked jaws angled back and displaced.

Letting out a breath, he stuck around for a bit. There was no more action though. Just the occasional rustle in the bushes, or the distant roar of a dragon. Spooked and unsure, Hiccup got up slowly, but then dashed away through the forest and out into the village again. Gulping, he let off a single shiver before running home in the twilight.

o-O-o

"Today we are training with the Deadly Nadder!" Gobber exclaimed almost happily. Hiccup huffed as he started tugging the board holding the Nadder in its cage, the hinges on the door vibrating as the dragon was already pushing against the doors.

"Ready…set…go!" Gobber shouted, and everyone ran towards the weapons rack grabbing hammers, axes, and shields. Right now the arena was set up as a maze, with tall wooden walls that Hiccup and Gobber had been setting up all morning (mostly Gobber did all the work though).

The teens went to go into the maze, but noticed that there was no dragon. Gobber noticed to, and turned to see Hiccup struggling to displace the final lock on the door with a sheepish expression. Rolling his eyes, Gobber pushed Hiccup aside and easily unhinged the lock, releasing the beast from within the heavy metal doors.

A colorful dragon burst through the doors, its horns and tail spikes flared up. Squawking loudly, it started to chase Snotlout through the maze, while the others scattered. Hiccup simply followed Gobber out, and onto the watching platform. Hiccup frowned down at the scorch mark left on the worn wood from last time he stood there. Avoiding the place, he leaned on the bars and looked at the shenanigans below.

Gobber, after yelling out a few smart remarks at his students, finally looked over to his apprentice. The boy was watching the others with a longing expression, slouching onto the bars of the cage on top of the arena. Sighing, Gobber looked back towards his lesson.

Whoops.

Now he saw the Nadder on top of the walls, hopping from on to another, knocking them down. He winced as he saw one of the thick wood walls fall onto Fishlegs. Ruffnut and Tuffnut easily evaded, finally finding the exit. Astrid was winding through the falling walls with her familiar precision, Snotlout barely able to follow her.

Out of nowhere, the Nadder glided down and landed in front of the two, flinging several spikes at them. Astrid blocked them with her shield, while Snotlout dove to the ground.

Hurried, Gobber squeezed through the bars and leapt down and charged towards the threatening dragon, hooking it in the jaw with his prosthetic and swinging it onto the floor. Now pained, the Nadder gave one last roar before slinking away.

Astrid glared at her teacher. "Hey, I could of handled that!" she spat. Gobber nodded, coming up beside her.

"I know, but Snotlout couldn't" He stated, calming down Astrid. She only frowned and nodded before walking away.

A sudden loud thump sounded behind the group, making them all turn. Only to see Hiccup scrambling up, from where he attempted the same move Gobber had done. Gobber exhaled annoyed before turning around. "What are ye' doing there boy?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, you see, I _was _going to hop in the ring with you to help, but I kinda got stuck halfway, but it didn't matter right? I see you have this all under control now?" He attempted.

Tuffnut scoffed. "Is he for real?" he laughed. Ruffnut of course joined in, while Snotlout stuck his tongue out at Hiccup before turning away to follow Astrid out of the arena. Hiccup fixed his face into its usual frown.

Gobber was going to perhaps say something uplifting, but as he turned to talk to the boy, he was already gone. W_here does that boy go anyways_? He thought, perplexed.

O-o-O

"Tove? Hey Tove! Have you finally realized the loser I am and ditch me?" Hiccup called flatly out into the forest, still down from the situation before. He was also a little worried, it has been two days since he last saw her.

Is she ok?

Maybe she left the island. But how? More of a question, how did she even _get on _Berk in the first place? Weird.

"Tove?" He said again, now with a tinge of desperation.

No answer. Hiccup plopped down on a log, now sad instead of annoyed. Was she really gone? Will he now have to put up with Snotlout and his little cult alone? With no one to talk to about it? Many would think though, that by now Hiccup may of told his dad about the bullying. He did though. Wanna know the answer he got? 'Ah Hiccup, your being too sensitive. They're just joking around! Try to toughen up lad'.

_Thanks dad. You're a real good help._

So he sat there. On the wet, rotting log. Ignoring his now uncomfortably dampened pants, as he stared at one small dot of golden sunshine that had managed to get through the thick canopy of the forest. Hiccup simply, was just sad. He had no one to talk to, no one to discuss his problems to...

How lucky was he.

_Snap._

Hiccup perked up, looking excitedly around himself. Getting up, he squinted into the forest. Either it could be a dragon that was planning on eating him, or perhaps Tove. Perhaps.

"Hello?" He called out.

_Swoop-_

"Whoa!" He suddenly cried, as a familiar, bony face swept into his view. He jumped back, tripping over the log and falling on his rump. Not caring, feeling a landslide of relief washing through him, he looked up at his friend.

Her wild black hair exploded from her cloaks hood, as she pulled it back, colorful scales clicking and clacking against each other. She held out a hand to help Hiccup up, her knuckles now swollen and ticked with small scars.

He took it, and she easily pulled him up right onto his feet. "Where did you go?" he asked, seeing her new scars and scrapes that overlapped other old scratches. Tove didn't answer though, she just looked at him with her pale, bleached grey eyes. Hiccup waited. And waited. She looked like a statue now, just looking at him, looking pained.

"You ok?" He cut through the silence between them. "Hello?"

Tove frowned, as she peered past the questioning boy. _Now why'd I just have to run into him now _she growled in her mind, regretting coming down from her hiding in the trees. Hiccup noticed her frown on her emotionless face. "Tove?" He said louder, waving a hand in front of her face.

He looked down to see her fingers twitching, tapping against her leg.

_Gotta get out of this, gotta get back to work… _Her mind repeated with every tap she made on her leg. Tove backed up a little from Hiccup.

"Tove?! You're really creeping me out!" Hiccup now yelled, worried. Tove suddenly snapped out of her head, her fingers not tapping.

"Hiccups! Sorry." She muttered. Tove plopped down, crossing her legs. Confused, Hiccup sat down with her.

"Now…Hiccup" She started, almost like she was talking to a child. Hiccup felt awkward, this was the same tone Stoick used on him. "I has to go…somewhere for a bit. Please don't be sads, Hiccup. I's be back."

What! No! Hiccup felt sadness grip him again. She just came here! This is exactly what he had been fearing.

"I misses you" She said, hugging the boy, her strong thin arms gripping him tightly. Before he could argue about her sudden departure, she swung herself up into the trees again and was gone in a flurry of leaves.

And now, he was alone again.

O-o-O

_I sorry Hiccup… _Tove thought as she watched Hiccup trod back to his village. She frowned at what she had done, but she knew it was for the best.

Hiccup just had to forget her for a while….

***Grins manically* Oh do I ever have ideas for this…**

**I feel bad for Hiccup. Don't you? **

**Oh Thor, this story is about to get insanely messed up. At least in my opinion. Sorry, no hints though :D**

**So, like it? Its about four pages long, and I thought that would suffice. Hopefully it does…does it? Sorry if this was a bit of a confusing chapter, I had to try and write Tove's thoughts without giving everything away. Now I'm **_**so **_**excited to continue this. Its going to get awesome. I hope at least….**

**Review please! I love hearing your theories, opinions, and ideas :D**

**Enjoy the rest of your day (or night)!**


	8. Attacked with a Fury

He kicked a stone, only to stub his toes. Grumbling, Hiccup continued trudging loudly back towards his village.

You could say he was in a bitter mood. But wouldn't you to? Say if your supposedly best friend suddenly left when you needed her most…how would you feel?

Hiccup sighed loudly, hopping over a fallen tree. His toes still hurt from that stupid stone. Scowling, he continued his angry and saddened romp.

He stopped at the forest edge, looking out into the village. Everyone looks so happy. Everyone but him. They all have friends. Parents who listen. A village who respects them. They get noticed. Everyone but him….

He pushed through the bushes and out into the small field behind some of the houses. He came up between two, looking over to see Snotlout. Shaking his head, he walked towards his house. Not that he planned to do anything.

"Hey Fish bone!"

_Again, the Gods hate me._

Keeping a straight face, Hiccup kept walking. But of course Snotlout caught up with him. "Hey, noodle arms, I'm talking to you!" He said in his face. Hiccup wiped away some spit. Oh he was so done for today.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you.." Hiccup muttered before pushing past Snotlout.

"What did ye' say?" Snotlout called after him. Hiccup stopped walking, and turned around.

"Get this through your thick, banged up skull you oaf" Snotlout looked at him in surprise. "Maybe, if you too stupid to notice this, I don't feel like dealing with your retarded bullying!" Hiccup yelled, bitterness clear in his tone. Oh yes, he was done.

Everyone in surrounding area stopped. Usually Hiccup was the passive one, taking the bullying with ease. He was quiet. Quiet and destructive. This, what just happened, was not the Hiccup they knew.

Snotlout looked taken aback. This was the first time his cousin had ever snapped at him like that. He actually felt like…like a fool. Being insulted by this scrawny little runt.

Hiccup, unsure of what he had just said, was going to quickly apologize but…he knew Snotlout deserved it. Closing his mouth, he turned around and quickly headed towards his house on the large hill where the Great Hall, or mead hall was located. Hiccup felt either proud of himself, or ashamed of himself for saying all those horrible things.

Slamming the door behind him, Hiccup leaned against it and took a deep breath. Oh no. Snotlouts so going to pound him. Worst, he'll do it when no one's looking. He face palmed himself, knowing that move was not the best. He was such an idiot. But he was also fed up with all the crap he had to deal with.

His mood worsened as he thought about Tova's sudden departure. Why now? Why did she have to leave? Leave him…

Well. Now all he has is himself. Sure, he had only himself for a long while, but it was different now. He didn't know why. It just was.

o-O-o

A figure stood in the dark of a cave, its long cloak sweeping the floor as it paced back and forth. A loud croon came from the entrance of the large, wallowing cave echoeing through it. The person under the cloak walked towards the ledge of the Cliffside cave, seeing a sleek, lithe dragon on the ledge outside the cave.

It was silvery white, with bright blue eyes and stone colored spikes down its back. A Silver Phantom.

Looking back and forth, the person patted the dragon and climbed onto its back before it shot up at ear popping speeds into the sky, disappearing into the clouds….

O-o-O

Hiccup was afraid to leave the house. After a fitful sleep, large grey rings were under his eyes, giving him the raccoon look. He was drowsy and tired, as he stumbled down the small staircase and plopped onto his fathers oversized chair by a long dead fire. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a gaping yawn before tucking his legs under his self and gazing at the cold coals in the fireplace.

Why was he afraid? One word and two syllables. Snotlout.

Hiccup was _pretty_ sure his cousin would be looking forward to punching his sorry face in for the embarrassment he awarded him yesterday. Groaning, he mentally smacked himself. Right here, the smartest boy ever!

It was still early morning, the sun not even awake. Muffling another yawn, Hiccup decided maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep.

_BAM._

The shingles of the house quivered and the house seemed to shake. A loud roar echoed through the skies, alerting everyone immediately:

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Someone yelled just outside Hiccups home.

The tiredness he once felt replaced with new energy, Hiccup hopped up and threw on his furry vest. Oh no, not now! Not when all the warriors are gone!

Opening the door, Hiccup found himself slamming it shut again as a Monstrous Nightmare blew a wave of hot fire. "Dragons…crap" He muttered, before opening the blasted door just to see it crack and fall limply onto the ground. Well, there goes privacy.

Running, Hiccup got yelled at by several shield maidens and brave farmers.

"Get inside!"

"What's 'e doin here?!"

"Don't get killed!"

Dodging a collapsing house, Hiccup darted into the forge, knowing he was needed there. Shutting the door, Hiccup caught his breath and threw on his thick apron. Gobber was already there, passing out the remaining weapons they had since Hiccups last fault.

Panic was clearly recognized. The dragons sensed it to, as they dive bombed more boldly for more livestock than usual. They also were able to take out more Vikings than usual. Good thing it was just Nadders and Gronckles though, the last thing they needed was a-

"NIGHTFURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

Oh, just great. Hiccup dropped the sword he was sharpening and peeked out the window, hearing the haunting high pitched whistle of the deadly beast gathering flame and,

A flame tower near the middle of town was blown to pieces in a bright blue blast, the flames exploding in the sky and landing on more houses, creating large fires. Hiccups eyes widened at the sudden destruction.

Odins beard…this was bad. Way worse than usual. The brave farmers and shield maidens quickly had to retreat, most of the sheep and yaks carried away already.

The whistle blasted Hiccups ears, the Night Fury was closer. Gobber screamed the boys name, but it was to late. The Night Fury blew out the blast right down on the forge, directly above Hiccup and…

**Cliffy! I'm so cruel. Sorry if its short. This was just the official starting of the action. I'm so hyped about this now! Meaning the other story I started may not be updated for a bit. **

**The random updates will be closer together I hope. There may be one in a few hours even…**

**Review please :D You guys are awesome. Every time I feel sad, or down hearted, I just have to read your reviews. They make me filled with more energy, and happier knowing that people actually enjoy my work. Long story short, thanks for all your amazing reviews so far :) **


	9. Blasted

Hiccup screamed aloud as a searing white hot pain came down on most of him. Exposed skin bubbled and burned, and his throat started burning. The now burning forge quickly started to collapse, and Gobber madly searched the rubble for his scorched apprentice. The teens rushed over with buckets of water, trying madly to put it out.

Astrid threw her bucket to the ground and jumped into the rubble and ashes, helping Gobber move heavy support beams. Dragons roared from above. It was all so disastrous. Many people were on the ground, either severly injured or completely out of breath from their frantic fighting. They all watched as the dragons took away almost all their food and livestock, only a sliver of it salvaged. This was really bad. Buildings were collapsed, there were uncontrollable fires everywhere…

"Hiccup!" Gobber called out, now desperate. Snotlout was holding his breath and trying to keep tears back. Sure, he despised his scrawny and annoying cousin…but…but he didn't want him to die! At least not today!

No one noticed however, as a stray bola bounced of a Gronckle and wrapped tightly around a certain mystery class dragon though.

"Gobber! I found him!" Astrid called, trying to tug a thick support beam off a crippled boy. Gobber hobbled as fast as he could over, almost crying at the sight before him. Hurriedly, he threw the beam of the child and gathered him in his arms. Astrid gulped.

Snotlout rushed over. "Is he ok? Sure he's-" Snotlout looked at his cousin in horror. His skin was crusty looking and mostly black. Hiccups hair was sticking up and he had some bald spots, and his face was bubbled and black, his now cracked lips parted. His side had a long gash were the beasts fire had melted through skin and now his ripped and burned tunic was deep red and dripping.

Although, small rackety breaths still kept his shocked heart going.

"I'll take him! To the healer! I'm faster." Snotlout surprisingly yelped, grabbing Hiccup from Gobbers hands. Of course, he didn't let the blacksmith have a choice. He ran through the streets of the village, towards Gothi's hut on the outskirts. He rudely shoved past people lined up there, but was easily excused as they saw the condition of the chiefs son in the beefy boys arms. Gobber ran after Snotlout, confused by Snotlouts sudden attitude change.

Snotlout burst through the door, his helmet crooked and he was breathless. Gothi looked up at the sudden disturbance, but then guided Snotlout to her bed once she quickly assessed the situation. The boy felt like throwing up or crying as he set down Hiccup, his large hands thick with sticky hot blood.

The healer ushered Snotlout out quickly, but let Gobber in before shutting the door.

Snotlout turned to see Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs looking at him shocked. He just scowled and straitened his helmet, his cousins blood smearing on the yak horns that adorned his treasured helmet.

"Dude…I have never seen you so-" Tuffnut began, but got cut off.

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled out frustrated, not quite sure either why he acted that way either. Holding his head in his hands, he stomped away.

o-O-o

_Hiccup blinked open his eyes. He was in a green, clear field. The only thing besides grass was a familiar purple flower, that seemed fully grown and beautiful. A girl sat behind the flower, her frizzy black hair hiding her face. Slowly, she looked up with pain filled, sorrowful grey eyes. _

_She wore a baby blue tunic, and to long dark pants. She had a necklace, with a small dark colored scale looped onto the cord._

"_Hiccup." She said clearly, her voice ringing his ears. The girl stood up, and carefully stepped over the flower before walking over to him. _

"_Wake up" She said gently, shaking his shoulders. "Please, wake up" worry edged her words._

O-o-O

"Hiccup! Wake up!" Gobber said desperately. His heart beat faltered slower. The blacksmith shook his shoulders.

"C'mon boy, c'mon!" He yelled. Suddenly, the boys heart beat spiked into a stronger one, and his eyes peeled open and wide. He panted, gulping air into his raw, burnt throat.

"T-Tova?" He sputtered out, despite the scratchiness of his throat. He blinked more, trying to get up. But he was pushed down by large hands.

Gobber sounded overjoyed, but he was still worried about his condition. "Stay down, don't move."

That's when Hiccup finally felt the pain. It hurt as much as it did when he was struck, maybe even more. He gritted his teeth and winced when he saw the state of his skin. Moaning, Hiccup closed his eyes.

_Make it stop, make it stop…._

Gothi sprinkled sand on the floor, and quickly drew runes into the pile of sand. "Knock him out? You sure?" Gobber replied to her message. She nodded and grabbed a small bowl filled with vile smelling liquid. A small amount of Nadder poison was added, just to make Hiccup numb so he wouldn't feel to much pain.

Gobber took the bowl, and opened Hiccups mouth. He poured the distasteful stuff down the boys throat, and Hiccup tried to cough it back up. Thor, it was disgusting. But Gobber grabbed some water and helped him wash it down. And soon, Hiccups eyes closed and his skin and pain slowly numbed. Exhausted from blood loss, he slipped easily into a sleep.

O-o-o

Gobber sighed and turned away from the poor kid. The lad was lucky. Two more centimeters, and that devil of a dragons fire would've blasted right through his chest. Gothi made sure Hiccups heart was stable, before going to start checking the other brave souls that attempted to ward the dragons off.

o-O-o

_She was back. This time, Hiccup could see her face more clearly. Porcelain white skin, high cheekbones. The girl looked at him, before running across the wide field and hugging him close. Surprised, Hiccup hugged back. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She muttered into his shoulder. Hiccup gulped, and opened his mouth to answer. But there was no words. She pulled back from the hug with glassy eyes. "Just please be ok, please" She continued on, holding both his hands. _

o-O-o

When no one was looking, Snotlout crept into the healers hut. He pushed aside a ragged curtain that was in place for a door, looking at a small old rickety bed that had a certain some one tucked in on. Snotlout looked at the boys face with disgust.

Some skin on his cheeks had bubbled, and some ash and large dark red scratches littered his once scar free face. Even when his wounds had been cleaned and treated for, they still looked horrid. Some of his skin was even yellow and flaking off.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Snotlout said from the place he stood. "Just please be ok…"

He left the hut with wetted cheeks.

o-O-o

The cloaked person opened her eyes, returning from her dreamscape. She let out a breath, and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek, lips tilted down in a frown. The dragon she was leaning on crooned and turned around to look at her. The stranger waved her hand, and the dragon reluctantly turned away again, resting its bone white face on its sharply clawed paws.

The stranger got up, walking out into the moonlight and glaring up into the stars. A bit of black hair leaked from her hood.

Sighing deeply, she simply scowled and started pacing back and forth as she usually does, now unable to sleep.

O-o-O  
Stoick The Vast stood on his boat, watching as they neared the docks of the island. The air smelled of smoke, and the village up ahead had a cloud of grey above it. The tired warriors on the returning ships gasped.

Oh no. No.

They tried to go faster, and all the men jumped off their ships, searching for their families. When the group of warriors exited the docks, they all looked shocked. The village was looking horrible. The farms empty. The forge blown to pieces.

Immediately, Stoick made quick orders for some to put out lingering fires, others to start taking injured to Gothi, and the last slice to start on houses and find any runaway animals.

Stoick turned to see Gobber walking over with his usual odd limp. "Stoick. Hiccup, he's-"

Gobber didn't need to finish. Stoick was already marching towards Gothi's hut.

**I feel bad about how much pain I put my characters through…**

**Did you guys get what I was doing with the italic? Hiccup was dreaming. Or whatever. See what I mean? This Is officially messed up. But in a good way I guess.**

**Do like my sudden plot twist? IT WILL ONLY BE TWISTED MORE. *Loud evil cackling* Or are you just mentally face palming yourself? Or are you totally chanting into the screen, 'YES. PAIN. SORROW. SADNESS. YES!' like I am? **

**If you couldn't tell, I'm slightly hyper, hehe. **

**Review my friends, review! I love reading them, and hearing your opinions on this story! Let me hear your theories! Your headcanons! What ever those are called! **

**Better stop typing... See yah later!**


	10. Hiccups Faltering

**Sorry for the extreme shortness. I will make up for it next chapter! :)**

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried out, seeing his sons crippled condition. Gobber stopped his friend.

"Stoick, stop, he can't hear you." Gobber said.

"What do you mean?!"

o-O-o

Snotlout feverishly waited, sitting on a scorched barrel near the healers hut. He watched as the chief himself entered the house quickly, and his worries kept gnawing like a hungry dragon. Partially, he was worried that his cousin would die. The other half was worried what would happen when Hiccup died…he would become next in line for chiefdom. And even though he always boasted he would be better at this..truly, he was glad Hiccup was there to fill in the position.

But if he was to die…oh Thor help him….

O-o-o  
Stoick looked down at his crippled son, holding his crusty hand. "Hiccup…" he was unable to say the rest, without breaking down in tears. But his village needed him, a chief, not a poor heartbroken man.

o-O-o

_The young women in front of Hiccup gripped his hands, a strong and comforting feeling. Hiccups vision was hazed white in his current hallucination. This seemed to worry the women, her grey eyes shadowed with regret and sadness. Hiccup wondered why. And he swore he had seen those eyes before…._

"_Hiccup" she said breathlessly. Her bony hands wandered up to his face, and she held his head and looked right into his soft green eyes. "I'm coming. Hang in there, please." She sighed. "Wake up, for your dad, for your cousin. And just hang on please" _

_After her last words, his vision swirled and seemed to flicker off like a blown out candle. Hiccup gasped painfully, suddenly…_

o-O-o

Stoick was about to leave, but then Gothi suddenly tugged on his bearskin cloak, and Stoick turned to see his son take a sharp intake of breath that sounded ragged and raspy. He smiled widely, dashing over to see his son open his eyes, and weakly look over at him. The chief reached down and held onto his hand, and Hiccup squeezed the mans hand back in reassurance.

"Hiccup! You're ok!" Stoick said, but then stopped as he saw Gothi writing runes in the sand on the ground. The man shook his head. No…no….

Gothi frowned, and put a frail hand on Hiccups heart, only to feel faltering beats under his skin. Stoick froze in terror. She couldn't mean-no. Oh no.

Hiccup seemed to get the message, and he looked right at his father.

Stoick looked back, face grim and hard. His jaw clenched he felt a single fat tear roll down his cheek. He looked into Hiccups eyes...he had his mother's eyes.

No! He couldn't lose Hiccup.

Gobber rushed in the door with some new herbs. He stopped, seeing an almost crying Stoick and a saddened Gothi.

Oh Odin.

O-o-o

Wind whipped through the strangers hair, nipping her cheeks and nose. She didn't care. The Silver Phantom she was riding was gaining speed and altitude, as they headed north. Her work would have to wait.

The hood on her cloak flew back, and frizzy black hair spilled out and was blown back in the wind. Grey eyes focused ahead with grim concentration, and her mind set on one thing.

She was running out of time…he was running out of time. And this was all her fault. She had to make it right…

…even if it meant possibly revealing herself and destroying the walls of mystery and secret she had built up over the years. Everyone would know. But she didn't care. This was a huge fault she made, and now one boy was dying because of her foolishness.

As they lowered low over the ocean, the water speckled her face. She could just see a certain island nearing, and urged her silver dragon faster, mentally and physically preparing herself all the while for the duty she was about to perform.

**:3 now I will leave you all to suffer...**


	11. Struck down, Healed Up

**Sorry for the sucky chapter title...and the cliffy from last time...hehe...**

Stoicks beefy hands pumped Hiccups chest, trying to keep up his pulse. Hiccup hacked and pushed his hands away with crusty fingers. Gothi shoved Stoick aside and poured some vile medicine down Hiccups throat. She frowned as the boys pulse didn't strengthen.

Hiccup gagged on the liquid, spattering it all over. Gobber grimaced but cleaned up the boy, and the three adults looked down at him with a strong worry. Gently, Hiccup attempted a weak smile, but it did not reach his eyes. The usual bright green seemed to be duller, more sleepy. But Gothi, Stoick, and Gobber would not allow him to sleep. No, too risky.

O-o-O

"Hey! You! Stop!" Sven the Strong bellowed at a stranger, who was bounding through the village. He tried to block her, but the mysterious girl simply jumped over the beefy man and continued on. From a cord around her neck, she snapped off a small almond shaped black scale, it glistened in the rising suns light.

"Watch it!" Snotlout growled, as he was shoved rudely out of the way. He almost toppled off the side of the walkway to Gothi's hut, where he was waiting for Hiccup to come out. Hopefully recovered and well….

He suddenly became worried as the stranger threw the door to the Healers Hut open, and slipped inside.

o-O-o

"Who's there?!" Stoick snapped, as he heard the door close. He peeked past the curtain, but saw nothing. Sighing, he turned back to see-

Gobber and Gothi stood paused in fear, as they saw a cloaked person leaning over Hiccups bedside. Stoick ran over. "Get away from him!" he cried, flustered.

From under the hood of the black cloak, striking bleached eyes peered dangerously at him. Stoick saw the huge jagged scar that curled around her eye, then gasped.

The girl pulled back her hood, and black and night hair was revealed, messy and very long. She glared at the chief with a hard grimace, her jaw clenched.

This…this is the girl he had shipped off…she was labeled insane….

Why was she here?! With his son?!

The girl simply gripped the black scale in her hand, and turned her attention to Hiccup. Stoick jumped forward, shoving the lanky girl from Hiccup, scared of what she would do. The girl hissed, showing all her teeth. Going into a defensive position, she crawled up the wall and hopped onto the roof support beams, her grey eyes blazing and staring down from the darkness.

Stoick frowned as memories flooded back…

A year before Hiccup was born, there was a peculiar little girl in the town of Berk. Like Hiccup, she always disappeared into the forest a lot, she rarely spoke, but she was still nice. The citizens of the village cut her some slack for the strange behavior, both her parents had been brutally slaughtered in front of her…

Valka thought the little girl would be a great playmate some day for their little Hiccup. But Stoick wanted his son to hang around the other kids…they looked stronger and well, more stable. The small girl and her strange looks and old blue tunic was weak looking and a definite runt.

Five months before Hiccup, one day the villagers passed rumors of the little girl constantly muttering things, she was starting to hiss and snarl at people, and would never run and hide like the other kids during a dragon attack. Stoick saw it himself, she would simply stand in the middle of turmoil, reaching her pale hands to the skies.

Everyone thought she was losing it. And when she started roaring and screaming at the warriors as they caught and killed dragons…Stoick had enough. Everyone agreed.

She had to be shipped off.

Stoick had to admit, she put up a fight as the three huge men came to take her. It was creepy to. She started snarling and baring her teeth, jumping at them with some old dragon bones and teeth. One of the men lost their patience, and brought his blade down on the feisty little girl…

Stoick thought he had cut open her eye, so much blood. But instead it was an almost perfect circle, long and wide and red around one of her eyes. She shrieked painfully loud, before slumping down and covering her eyes, like a crying little child. The chief felt horrible, but his whole village decided. The crazy child had to go.

So they brought her to a far off island. Stoick made sure it had plenty of resources, and gave her a blanket and flint and steel. But what he couldn't forget was the dangerous and spine chilling glare he got from those stormy grey eyes…

Stoick blinked out of the flashback, ready at the current situation. The now grown girl growled and arched her back, looking like a Monstrous Nightmare about to spring. And spring she did.

She shot down, bashing Stoicks head with her knees and knocking the buff man over. Gobber tried to go in to help, but the girl threw a long dragon tooth at him, and it cut right through his prosthetic hand and locked him to the wall.

Thor she was strong.

"Red man stays away!" She snarled, holding another tooth to Stoicks throat. Red man? Stoick connected dots. Oh, maybe it was his beard? The chief went to get up, but the girl slammed the tooth into his collar of his shirt, and it split wood and held him down, momentarily.

Huh. Two of the strongest men in the village, taking down by a single runt. The girl went back to Hiccup.

"Stay away!" Stoick screamed, ripping the tooth from the floor and his shirt, and chucked it at her. Time seemed to slow at that second. In one fluid motion, she caught the tooth in mid air, and twirled around to smash Stoick into Gothi's table of medicines. They all spilled, and some burned Stoick or got in his eyes.

The man yelled, before flinging his large fist out. The girl caught it and flung it to his chest, teeth bared and grey eyes radiating anger. Stoick, winded, slumped.

Gobber suddenly let out a cry and bashed his hammer prosthetic into the back of the girls head, then batted her out of the way. A horrible cry escaped her lips, and she stumbled and fell. Her lip was split, and blood dribbled down her chin.

She was a mess, but she still gripped that scale like it was her life, the edges digging into her fingers. As the two men neared, Stoick glowered and Gobber glared. She only kept a blank face, one of her hands creeping up to her face. She tapped the scar repeatedly, smearing more blood on her pale bone white skin. One of her ribs were probably broken from Gobber, and her skull burned and pained her dearly. But Tova looked past the angry men, looking at Hiccup. His eyelids were fluttering, and he was muttering and shaking.

Something clicked in the girl.

Suddenly, she burst up and flung her dragon teeth at the two men, kicking them down. Tova snarled, showing red stained teeth. "STAY. AWAY." She roared, fists clenched and adrenaline rushing. Stoick, shocked and breathless, only widened his eyes. Poor Gobber was passed out cold on the floor.

Seeing the men down, she dashed to her precious friend. Limped, not dashed actually. Slender bony fingers reached out, touching Hiccups scorched face. Tova turned and coughed, frowning when she saw blood on her sleeve. Ok, had to make this quick.

"You needs to live Hiccup" Tove muttered, then pressed the scale to Hiccups forehead. Tova didn't seem to notice Gothi as she peered at the girl from her hiding place behind a counter.

Tove was a smart girl. She knew, from experience, that Night Fury scales had healing abilities…if used correctly. Yes, Night Fury.

Peeling the scale from Hiccups forehead, she walked towards the basin of water in the room. First step to healing with a dragon scale, it must be aged. Already done, Tova has had it for very long. Second step, soak it. So she did so, dropping it in the water. A bit of her blood leaking into the water, making it a slight red.

Step three, get the black. Tova watched as the black of the scale came off, flowing in the water. Now the scale was a light grey. She discarded the scale, and lifted the basin filled with the mysterious looking black water.

She wetted her hands with some, and dripped it onto Hiccup. His skin sizzled as soon as it contacted, but stopped as new, pink skin appeared under his damaged burned skin. Stoick though, from his view, thought she was burning his skin. He yelled and tried to get up, but found three dragon teeth holding him down.

With a grunt, Stoick grabbed one from the ground and threw it like a bola, it spinning through the air.

Tova, to focused on helping a dying Hiccup, couldn't react. And with an empty thud...

…The tooth pierced her skin and went right through her. In shock, Tove just managed to pour some water down Hiccups dry throat before most of it spilled all over him, sizzling and snapping his wounds away. She could of easily just poured it on herself…

Gulping down air, the girl slowly looked down and saw the tooth sticking from her stomach. Slowly, she pulled it out, already gagging on blood. She tripped and fell back, but not before seeing Hiccups bright forest green eyes pop open, and she heard his yells and screams, heart her own faltering heart, and more yelling.

Crashing to the floor, she stared at the roof. Through the cracks, she could just make out the stars. They were pretty tonight….

Suddenly she saw Hiccups tear stained face, and him screaming and yelling at his father. Ah, so the Red Man was his father….

It was only when Tova saw Hiccups heartbroken stance, did she finally realized something.

Not only did Hiccup absolutely had to live…but she should have had to live to. Hiccup needed her….

**Whoa. Ooook Mind. Oh gods…this is uh…I surprised myself. Well then.**

**This is the second last chapter! Maybe…I don't know. I'm pretty sure though. :") So…I hope you guys don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Hate my mind…its so messed up…**

**Before I go, let me just say thanks to...**

**Myself(guest), Sparkyzeta, Happy(guest), Gloomy(guest), Telron, NightFury999, just-alive, Whitefang333, Sapphire Roz, kitty.0, Guest, bob(guest), DaEpicNinja, XXZabanya, Faisyah, DoomsDayBeamXD, StorSpeaker, and Mark(guest). **

**Wow! You guys are all AWESOME. I know I say thank you a lot, sorry if its annoying, but really, THANK YOU. And I simply cannot forget the followers and favorites! Thanks to you ALL! YOU, yes you, staring at the screen, should check ALL these WONDERFUL people out! Thanks once again for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Ok, time for me to shut up. My stupid blabbering twelve year old mouth should stop moving before things get awkward. Lol.**

**Have a nice day/night! **


	12. Fallen Friend

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! :D**

Hiccup looked down at Tova, her red blood seeping into the floor boards. He felt fine. But she didn't. Tova still had her grey eyes open, looking right at the blurry eyed boy. He sniffled, unable to move from the spot he was.

Tova shifted, painfully for her. The black cloak she had on fell off, showing her dragon scale one. She struggled to sit up, annoying the blood dribbling from her mouth. Her eyes locked with Hiccups.

Clutching the wound she had, she leaned against the wall, pushing off it so she could stand up. She was stubborn.

To stubborn to die just yet.

She coughed, and more blood splattered her dull blue tunic. Hiccup winced, and finally stepped towards her.

She cracked a small smile, despite her dying heart. "Hiccups" She croaked, standing up unsteadily compared to her usual grace. "Hiccups never taught me grammar" she laughed, or wheezed.

Hiccup was worried, but smiled to. "No, I never did"

"Hiccup" She said again, face more serious.

"Yes?"

"Just…remember me…"

"What do you-"

Tova's eyes clouded, and she blinked and blinked again, trying to see Hiccup. He was now yelling. She crumpled to the ground like a fallen card tower.

She slammed into the wet, blood soaked floor boards, and the old things snapped. Hiccup screamed her name as she fell. But there was no more of her. As soon as he peeked through them, nothing.

She was gone.

**-(-O-)-**

**This Is the last chapter.**

**I know its sucky, and I'm really sorry, hate all you want, flame all you want, but before you start, read this first.**

**I'm already planning and plotting a sequel, and the plot for the sequel requires this to end like this. My apologies. But to make up for it…I may give you the summary of the sequel soon. Just watch out for an update. Right now I'll tell you one word that describes the sequel: Battles. Yes! Battles! Muhahaha! Oh, and I might name it 'Forbidden Beyond' or 'Forbidden Lands'**

**Don't expect the sequel to soon though! I'm going to finish The Half Fury, and another fanfic I plan to release when I finish the Half Fury. So hang tight!**

**Again, sorry for the sucky ending. And all the unanswered questions. Sorry!**

***sniffles* now this story is… *snuffles* done..**


End file.
